Naruto x Rosa OneShot
by PkmnTrainerArceus
Summary: Naruto Rosa OneShot. Requested fanfic


Naruto x Rosa OneShot

This is requested fanfic. I don't really like Rosa but I will try to write a good fanfic here.

Naruto was a young 9 year old boy that stood at 4'11" with blond spiky hair, and a slim body, living in Asperita city with his older brother Nate. Across the street from Nate's rival Hugh and Naruto's girlfriend Rosa. Tomorrow was going to be a very special occasion would take place. The annual festival of new trainers starting their journey into the Unova region. The new trainers were the most important people of the festival, except for any professors that were their. This year Nate and Hugh would be the new  
trainers. Nate would be leaving for his journey in a week and a day. Naruto would be sad to see Nate go, but Naruto would only have to wait one year until it was his turn, and then he could challenge Nate.

"Nate!" shouted Naruto, "I'm going over to Rosa's house and then we will be going out to study Pokemon."  
"Sure thing Naruto," responded Nate, "Just be safe, alright?"  
"No problem Nate," Naruto said while already bolting out of the door.

While Naruto wanted to be a champion of one of the regions, his beautiful girlfriend Rosa wanted to be a researcher. Rosa was an average height female, with long beautiful brown hair that flowed down her back. Rosa was also really smart, and she was probably already smarter than most people, and probably knew more than professor Juniper did about pokemon. Finally, Naruto arrived at the door to her house, and knocked, waiting patiently.

Hugh opened the door and said, "Are you guys going back out to study pokemon again?"  
"Yep," stated Naruto proudly.  
"Well Rosa will be down in just a second...Ah, here she is," said Hugh.

Naruto took a moment to admire how beautiful Rosa looked with the light from outside shining on her face. Even though they were a couple, every time Naruto saw her he would take a moment to admire herself. Naruto and Rosa also kept their relationship a secret from Hugh and Nate, so they didn't know.

"Ready to go Rosa?" asked Naruto.  
"I'm ready when you are," Rosa responded.

And so off they went, and they watched the pokemon until midday and then they wandered into their secret clearing, still having several hours left, and they cuddled, laying next to each other. They just lay there, relaxing and talking about achieving their dreams together, until it was time to go, at which Rosa planted a quick kiss on his cheek, making him blush.

Then they went back to their houses and got ready for dinner and then went to bed. The next day Naruto woke up at nine in the morning. The festival didn't start until 6 o'clock so Naruto just helped Nate do whatever Nate needed to do until five fourty five when they got changed and headed to the festival.

The festival was as festive as it ever was, until it was finally 9 o'clock, leaving the final event, which was introducing the trainers. Suddenly Naruto saw Rosa coming towards him and then she led him back into their secret clearing, which was pretty close to town.

"What are you doing. Don't you want to see Hugh and Nate?" asked Naruto.  
"Relax, they can tell us how it was afterwards," answered Rosa.  
"Ok, but what are we doing here?" asked Naruto.  
"Well, you will be starting your adventure next year and I will be at the lab and so I have something for you,"  
answered Rosa again.  
"Ok but what is-"

Before Naruto could finish his sentence, Rosa tackled him to the ground, kissing him full on the lips. All Naruto could feel at the moment was the pleasure of having Rosa on top of him while they were on the ground and the heavenly taste of her lips on his. (No lemons, they are only nine)

"Happy one year left to go," whispered Rosa while she caught her breath.

Then she kissed him again, except this time Naruto deepened the kiss making more pleasure for both of them. After that, they got up, holding hands, and walked back into town, letting go before anyone could see them. They got back right in time for the end of the festival, and then went home to bed.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
The End


End file.
